


She is the Sunlight

by Equilibrium_29



Category: Brave (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equilibrium_29/pseuds/Equilibrium_29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[BRAVE/TANGLED]	Merida/Rapunzel, And if loving her is/ Is heartache for me/ And if holding her means/ That I have to bleed/ Then I am the martyr/ Love is to blame/ Cause she is the healing/ And I am the pain [She's the sunlight- Trading yesterday], Ultima notte prima del matrimonio di Rapunzel, Angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is the Sunlight

"Allora, è per questo che mi hai fatto venire".   
Una semplice affermazione, nulla di più.   
Rapunzel non le rispose subito, indugiando nella contemplazione delle prime stelle fuori a quella finestra che aveva segnato la sua infanzia.   
"Una principessa non dovrebbe allontanarsi da palazzo la notte prima delle nozze" continuò Merida, cercando di nascondere il tremito che si affacciava nella sua voce, voltandosi a guardare la stanza circolare. Erano passati mesi dall'ultima volta che aveva fatto visita a quel posto, e anni dalla prima volta che c'era stata. Doveva ammettere che la Torre le era mancata. Il lampadario illuminava fiocamente le loro figure, rendendo più facile ad entrambe nascondere il loro volto all'altra, celando la sofferenza che entrambe provavano.   
"Volevo solo passare un'ultima sera in tua compagnia, come i vecchi tempi...".   
"Avrei preferito che tu non l'avessi fatto". Rapunzel si irrigidì, una mano stretta con forza sul davanzale, colpita dal dolore che quelle semplici parole le avevano causato. Prese un profondo respiro, prima di continuare a parlare.   
"Allora perché sei venuta?". Merida sbuffò, riprendendo a camminare.   
"A dire la verità non lo so neanche io... Forse avrei fatto meglio a starmene a letto, e a pensare all'abito da mettermi domani....". Rapunzel ridacchiò al solo pensiero.   
"Tu, con un abito formale. Il mondo sta per finire!".   
"Non sviare dall'argomento".   
"Allora non farlo neanche tu" quelle parole le uscirono con più durezza di quanto si fosse aspettata.   
Si morse l'interno della guancia, chinando leggermente il capo. La rossa sospirò, lasciando che il silenzio prevalesse sulle parole, giocando con la manica della sua camicia. I minuti passarono senza che nessuna delle due prendesse a parlare, accrescendo la tensione che già pulsava nell'animo di Merida. La Torre non faceva che peggiorare la situazione: quel posto sapeva troppo dei tempi trascorsi insieme, delle nottate a ridere e scherzare come due bambine, e sapeva troppo dei suoi colori, troppo delle sue ambizioni, troppo di lei, troppo.... di loro due. Quel posto le ricordava così tanto le loro passate avventure che Merida rischiava di scoppiare.   
"Se non hai da aggiungere nient'altro, direi che posso anche andarmene" disse, facendo per voltarsi verso le scale, quando la voce di Rapunzel si riaffacciò.   
"Eugene è un buon partito, ed è anche mio amico".   
"Un buon partito? Ma per favore!- Merida si voltò di nuovo verso di lei, avvicinandosi di qualche passo- Un ladro che l'unica cosa che ha fatto nella sua vita è stato derubare, vendere e approfittarsi di chiunque!".   
"Lui mi ha salvata!".   
"Se è per tessere le sue lodi che mi hai convocata qui allora potevi anche non chiamarmi!".   
"Perché non vuoi capire?" disse la castana, conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi, senza voltarsi verso la compagna.   
"Ho dovuto farlo. E' quello che significa diventare Regina di un paese. Ho scelto lui perché è più facile-".   
"Cosa, ingannarlo? Preferisci ingannare un amico piuttosto che ammettere la verità?".   
"Sono costretta a farlo, come lo sei stata anche tu!".   
"Ma io ho rifiutato, mi sono opposta a quella decisione! Perché tu non vuoi fare la stessa cosa?".   
"E' diverso! Io sono costretta a farlo!".   
"Ed è per questo che mi hai trascinato fin qui? Per far soffrire anche me di una tua scelta? Come se doverti vedere domani su quell'altare non fosse già una sofferenza enorme! Ti rendi conto di quanto sei stata egoista e crudele ad avermi chiesto di raggiungerti qui stanotte? Ne hai almeno una vaga idea?".   
"BASTA! Ti prego, basta!" un singhiozzo proruppe dalle labbra di Rapunzel, che ora si era portata le mani sulle braccia, come a proteggersi dalle parole della rossa. Merida si avvicinò ulteriormente, per nulla intenzionata a fermarsi.   
"Cosa pensi che abbia passato in tutti questi mesi? E tutti i nostri progetti, tutte le nostre avventure, tutte- si fermò, mordendosi il labbro, prima di continuare ad assalirla con la sua rabbia- tutte le volte che l'abbiamo fatto, cosa sono state per te? Semplici distrazioni? Sono stata solo un divertimento per te, oppure c'era qualcosa di vero in tutte quelle parole? Cosa-".   
"HO DETTO BASTA!" e senza accorgersene sentì la sua mano colpire con violenza la guancia dell'amica, mentre le lacrime continuavano a scenderle dagli occhi come piccoli torrenti.   
"Io... mi... mi dispiace.... non volevo-" quelle parole si fermarono nello stesso istante in cui la rossa strinse con forza i polsi di lei, facendole emettere un gemito strozzato.   
"Guardami", ma Rapunzel scosse la testa, ostinandosi a tenere lo sguardo a terra, incapace di fermare le lacrime, incapace di far smettere al suo corpo di tremare, incapace di dirle che non ce la faceva a portare quel peso da sola, e che voleva poter riavvolgere il tempo affinché quel maledetto giorno non arrivasse mai. Eppure, non una di quelle parole uscì dalle sue labbra. Merida le strattonò i polsi in alto.   
"Maledizione Punzie Guardami! GUARDAMI!". Come costretta dalla sua voce, alzò lo sguardo, permettendo ai suoi occhi ormai arrossati di incontrare quelli azzurri di lei. 

  
  
Furono le sue labbra a farle mancare per un attimo il respiro, mentre la presa sui polsi si andava gradualmente allentando, e Rapunzel rispondeva a quel bacio fatto di rimpianti, di amarezza, un bacio che sapeva d'addio, poiché entrambe erano consapevoli che, dopo quella notte, le loro labbra non si sarebbero mai più incontrate. Si ritrovarono distese sul vecchio letto, mentre Merida mordicchiava le labbra di Rapunzel, le sue mani che percorrevano la sottile vita di lei fino a stringere i suoi seni, lasciandosi estasiare dal dolce sospiro dell'altra, riprendendola poi a baciarla con foga, passando dalle labbra al collo, arrivando alla spalla e ripercorrendo il percorso all'indietro, lasciando una scia di umidi baci su suo corpo. Rapunzel non seppe far altro che aggrapparsi alla sua camicia, rabbrividendo ad ogni bacio, sentendosi felice per la prima volta dopo mesi, come se la presenza dell'altra avesse finalmente colmato il suo vuoto. Si riappropriò di quelle labbra rosee, dividendosi solo per togliere la camicia alla rossa e facendosi aiutare per togliere la propria, ritrovandosi a contemplare per un breve istante l'una la nudità dell'altra, e stendersi entrambe su di un fianco, gli smeraldini di una fissi nei cristallini dell'altra, i loro corpi a contatto come non lo erano stati per mesi. La mano sul fianco di Merida si mosse per andare a scansare alcune ciocche ribelli dal viso, mentre un sorriso tenero comparve sul volto di Rapunzel a quel gesto fatto con naturalezza, come se lei fosse sempre stata al suo fianco, e nulla fosse mutato. Merida prese la sua mano portandosela alle labbra, imprimendovi un tenero bacio, spostandosi poi sulle labbra di lei, mentre una mano andava a sfiorare prima il fianco di lei, per poi tornare ad accarezzare i suoi seni, e spostarsi di nuovo verso il basso, fino ad incontrare la piccola peluria che ricopriva il suo basso ventre. Dalle labbra di Rapunzel emerse un altro sospiro, mentre anche lei sfiorava il corpo della compagna, fermandosi a giocare con i suoi seni, a lasciare anch'essa baci sulle sue labbra, sul suo collo, ed infine sul suo petto, leccando i suoi capezzoli così da far sospirare anche l'altra, che aveva portato una mano fino a sfiorare la sua natica, e stringerla con forza, mentre l'altra si apprestava a giocare con il suo clitoride, sfiorandolo e girandoci intorno, pizzicandolo con due dita. Rapunzel emise un versetto di approvazione, nascondendo il suo viso tra i seni della compagna. "Non devi vergognarti, Punzie" le disse Merida baciandole la testa "Sei bellissima quando fai così". Alzò il mento della castana per poterla baciare, mentre con le dita si dirigeva verso le altre sue labbra, e le penetrava lentamente, facendola mugolare contro la sua bocca. Rapunzel si affrettò ad imitare la compagna, accarezzandole il corpo con una mano e massaggiandole l'intimo con l'altra, mentre la stanza si riempiva dei loro sospiri e dei suoni dei loro baci. Entrambe iniziarono a muovere i loro ventri all'unisono, mentre le loro mani si muovevano sempre più freneticamente alla ricerca di quel piacere che non attardò ad arrivare. Rapunzel si strinse forte nell'abbraccio di Merida, ansimando, chiudendo le gambe per far si che quel piacere le durasse ancora un po', e le scariche dal suo ventre le arrivassero in tutto il corpo, fermandosi per un breve istante prima di continuare, e far giungere anche Merida, che premette le labbra con forza contro quelle di Rapunzel. Rimasero abbracciate per quella che parve un'eternità, prima di tornare a baciarsi.

 

  
Quella notte, le pareti si riempirono altre volte dei loro sospiri, dei loro baci, e delle loro lacrime. Fu all'alba che entrambe fecero ritorno al castello, sapendo che, da quel giorno in poi, entrambe avrebbero dovuto cancellare quella e molte altre notti. Perché se Rapunzel era come un raggio di sole per Merida, ora il sole se n'era andato lasciandola in una notte perpetua. 

**Author's Note:**

> Equilibredit: Okay, linciatemi pure se volete. E' la mia prima primissima ff 'rossa' che scrivo, comunque spero che sia di vostro gradimento. Fatemi sapere se ho fato errori (giuro che ho ricontrollato più volte ma possono sempre sfuggire) o castronerie varie. Ah, e sono be accette le critiche (basta che siano costruttive, quindi niente 'fai schifo' etc. grazie ^^)
> 
> E ascoltatevi la canzone del titolo, "She is the Sunlight" dei Trading Yesterday, ne vale davvero la pena


End file.
